


zhong chenle's kiss list

by starryboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, chenle harem, chenle's an affectionate boy that shows his love with kisses and who are the dreamies to refuse, yes that is what i'm tagging this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryboy/pseuds/starryboy
Summary: “can i kiss you?”or, chenle finds a new way to show his affection for his members.





	zhong chenle's kiss list

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is but take it i guess

chenle’s tired. like, really tired.

 

it’s maybe one or two in the morning; he doesn’t know exactly, having stopped paying attention to the time somewhere around 11:30. mostly everyone had left an hour earlier to retire to their warm and comfy beds until they had to wake up the next morning to go back to practice, but mark had wanted to stay for a little while longer, and chenle being the amazing dongsaeng he is decided to keep him company at the expense of all of his energy.

 

mark has a hand on the small of chenle’s back, guiding him while chenle is slumped against his side, eyes barely open. they make their way up to the dorm slowly, mark making sure to be extra careful not to accidentally hurt chenle by running him into something.

 

they– surprisingly– make it to chenle’s room without incident. mark stops at the door, and chenle turns around to face him. without much thought, chenle leans in and presses a quick kiss to mark’s lips. he mumbles out something when he pulls away, maybe a good night or see you in the morning, and walks into the room, closing the door behind him.

 

when chenle wakes up he doesn’t know what to make of it, yeah sure mark didn’t have a bad reaction to the kiss– he really didn’t have any reaction at all– and he wanted to kiss him, but he’s not sure if he’s allowed to do it again.

 

sighing, he throws the covers off of himself and makes his way to the kitchen. he finds mark there, looking way too happy for whatever time it is.

 

(out of the corner of his eye he sees the clock on the stove clearly reading 9:28, but that makes him think even more that mark shouldn’t be this happy, maybe he should tone down being a complete sunshine until at least after he’s had breakfast.)

 

“good morning lele,” mark pecks him quickly on the lips, “what do you want for breakfast?”

 

chenle freezes after the kiss, but quickly regains his composure, “just cereal’s fine.”

 

he sends a smile mark’s way, and okay, maybe he’s allowed to kiss mark more often.

 

-

 

kissing jisung has been something chenle’s wanted to do for a long time, but can you blame him? have you seen jisung’s lips? it’s a shame he hasn’t done it already.

 

which is exactly why he approached the subject so bluntly with jisung after he started kissing mark, and it was brought to his attention that he’s probably allowed to kiss the rest of his members too. it’s not like it’s a romantic thing, he just wants a new way to shower his members in affection.

 

it went a little something like this.

 

“can i kiss you?”

 

they’re sitting on the floor, resting against the couch, watching tv, while they flick through the channels trying to find something to watch.

 

jisung’s reaction is something akin to a keyboard smash except spoken. his face turns bright red, and his eyes widen. in short, it’s cute.

 

“why do you want to do that?” it doesn’t come out as smoothly as that, he stutters on a few words and wheezes out the first part of the sentence, but chenle’s gotten tremendously good at understanding jisung, even when what he’s saying makes no sense.

 

“it’s just something i do to show my affection, plus,” he pauses, “i’ve always wanted to kiss you.”

 

jisung lets out a squeak and then coughs, trying to cover it up. “you have?”

 

“yeah, you have really pretty lips,” jisung flushes even more and chenle laughs.

 

jisung brings a very large hand up to cover his face– chenle briefly thinks about how nice it feels when jisung holds onto his waist or hand– , taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

 

“fine.”

 

chenle blinks at him, confused, “what?”

 

“just– fucking kiss me you loser,” jisung wraps a hand around chenle’s wrist, pulling him closer.

 

he smiles up at jisung, situating himself in front of the younger, and leans in. jisung’s face flashes a look of panic before calming, he closes his eyes and leans in. chenle sighs into the kiss even though it’s nothing more than a peck, bringing a hand up to cup jisung’s face.

 

chenle pulls back after a moment to face a very red jisung. he smiles, and jisung’s eyes flick down at his lips before smiling back.

 

they stare at each other for a couple more seconds before jisung speaks up, “that wasn’t what i was expecting for some reason.”

 

he laughs, eyes slipping closed and leans against the couch. jisung stares at him for a second before joining in, collapsing to lay on the floor.

 

-

 

chenle’s mornings go more smoothly now that he has something to look forward everyday that isn’t hours of grueling practice, and that something is kisses from two of his favorite boys. (he hasn’t had the time to ask the rest of his favorite boys if he can kiss them too, but chenle’s sure he’ll get around to it soon.)

 

after he gives jisung his morning chenle smooch **™** – yes, he trademarked his kisses– he notices something odd. it’s jeno staring at jisung and him a little too long, eyes slightly unfocused, and okay, maybe jeno just zoned out, but now that he thinks about it chenle’s noticed him staring at him whenever he kisses mark or jisung a couple of times now.

 

his first thought is that jeno has some sort of problem with it, but first of all, this is jeno, he doesn’t have a mean bone in his body, and second of all if he had a problem he wouldn’t blush before he looked away when chenle eyes him after he catches him staring.

 

so obviously the only plausible answer is that jeno wants a kiss. he doesn’t give himself the chance to think about what he’s doing, instead making his way to the couch that jeno’s seated on, sitting down next to him. there’s a pretty blush high on jeno’s cheeks, and chenle knew that the elder was pretty, but with the added red to his cheeks, he looks even more beautiful.

 

“do you want a kiss too hyung?”

 

jeno’s face gets impossibly more red, flushing an adorable scarlet. he tries to stutter out an answer in his incredibly flustered state, but it doesn’t really work out. chenle giggles, endeared by the elder’s reaction, and jeno smiles at him before nodding his head.

 

chenle smiles back and leans in, jeno following his lead.

 

-

 

honestly, chenle’s surprised that it took him so long to kiss donghyuck. other than jaemin, donghyuck’s arguably the most affectionate in dream, maybe in all of nct too. the kiss isn’t all that exciting; it happened because it was the first time he was around to witness chenle kiss one of his boys, and then began to whine because he wasn’t a part of the fun.

 

“why don’t i get a kiss chenle? i thought i was your favorite?” he pouts at chenle from the other side of the couch, not paying any attention to the movie they’re supposed to be watching.

 

“none of you are my favorite, thank you very much, and i’d kiss you if you stopped whining.”

 

jaemin speaks up from his spot on the floor, “donghyuck doesn’t know how to stop whining, just do it and get it over with so i can watch this movie,” his voice sounds almost bitter, he’s going to have to ask him about it later to make sure he’s okay.

 

chenle sighs, “fine.”

 

he stands up from his spot on the couch and marches over to where donghyuck is, bends over, and plants one right on him. it lasts barely three seconds before chenle’s pulling away, nodding his head at a very smug looking donghyuck, and turning around to make his way back to his spot.

 

the rest of them rejoice, and by rejoice he means jaemin yells out a very sarcastic sounding yay, and finally, they can all settle down and watch the movie.

 

-

 

chenle’s first kiss with renjun was exactly what he expected.

 

they were hanging out in chenle’s room while watching random chinese movies. it’s been awhile since they were able to actually hang out together, not just see each other at practice, and chenle’s glad they got the chance.

 

until renjun’s phone dings.

 

“oh, kun ge needs my help with something,” chenle pouts as he speaks, he was having so much fun, “oh quit being a baby, i’ll be back later.”

 

“hm, okay hyung, have fun with kun ge,” he gets up to walk renjun to the door.

 

renjun smiles at him and pulls him into a quick hug, and then pulls away to gently kiss him on the lips, “bye, love you.”

 

“love you too,” chenle says back as he walks through the door, closing it behind him.

 

chenle doesn’t process what happened until he makes it halfway back to his room. he huffs, of course renjun would take matters into his own hands and kiss him first, but that doesn’t stop him from being a teensy bit annoyed that he wasn’t able to do it himself.

 

but then he remembers renjun’s lips on his own and the way he said i love you, so natural and genuine, and then he doesn’t mind it so much.

 

-

 

chenle has mixed feelings for jaemin. he loves him, he really does, but he couldn’t help but garner some negative feelings towards his hyung after he started promoting with them again after his hiatus and jisung started ignoring chenle in favor of fretting over his _favorite_ hyung.

 

(chenle’s not bitter about not being jisung’s favorite hyung, of course not, they’ve agreed to refer to each other as friends and forego the whole age hierarchy thing, but it still leaves a bad taste in his mouth for some reason.)

 

he’s just a little bit jealous, that’s all. jisung is his best friend, and having all of his attention directed at jaemin leaving none for him made him feel a little bit inferior. the recognition of these feelings makes him feel sick to his stomach. he doesn’t own jisung or anything, and he’s known jaemin a lot longer than he’s known chenle.

 

honestly, a tiny part of chenle wants to be close with jaemin like jisung is but he doesn’t know how to do it. he craves a sort of intimacy with the elder; they’ve never had the time to connect like he’s had with the others. when chenle first came to sm, he really only ever talked with renjun and jisung, and then after they debuted and jaemin went on hiatus, it just hasn’t left a whole lot of time for bonding.

 

but he wants to bond with jaemin, there’s this rift between them that he so desperately wants to close, but it seems to only be getting bigger. don’t get him wrong, jaemin and him are still really close, but he’s just so much more closer to the rest of the members, the advantage of them having more time together to get close is loud in his face, but it’s just not enough.

 

objectively, chenle knows that jaemin loves kisses, he’s always trying to kiss jisung, especially now that chenle’s made it a daily habit, but he doesn’t know if jaemin wants to kiss _him,_ and that thought causes him to have a lot of late nights staring up at his bedroom ceiling, wondering.

 

 _does jaemin want to kiss me?_ chenle wishes him could deal with it the usual way, waltzing up to jaemin and asking “can i kiss you?” but somehow he can’t bring himself to do it. the idea of asking jamein for a kiss, even though it’s not really that big of a deal, causes anxiety to kindle deep in him, only rising when he comes close to blurting out the words.

 

today is one of those times. he’s lounging around the living room, jaemin laid out almost gracefully on the couch across from him, everyone else has gone out. jaemin’s having a bad day, why chenle doesn’t know, but it’s affecting his mood also. chenle doesn’t like seeing anyone upset, even more so feeling helpless in terms of helping them.

 

chenle’s scouring his brain for things he could do to cheer him up when jaemin breaks him out of his thoughts. “is there something wrong with me, is that why you won’t kiss me?”

 

he looks up with wide eyes, half expecting jaemin to be looking at him with a cheeky smile on his face, but he’s met with jaemin’s blank eyes staring at him with absolutely no emotion on his face.

 

“i thought you didn’t want to kiss me,” he says slowly, still not entirely understanding the situation.

 

jaemin stares at him for a moments before bursting out into laughter. chenle joining him when his brain catches up, finally processing what’s happening.

 

the laughter dies down after a couple of minutes and jaemin smiles at him, “c’mere,” he says softly, patting his lap.

 

now, chenle is nothing if not a sucker for sitting on pretty boys’ laps, so he quickly makes his way over to the elder. he leans in almost immediately, chenle waited too long for this to happen, and jaemin lets out a soft giggle before pressing his lips against chenle’s. the kiss doesn’t last long, it’s really just a peck, but they both can’t stop smiling.

 

even though chenle kisses all of the dream members, it’s so incredibly them. he finally has something that could help him become close to jaemin in the way that he wants, and because of that, he can’t wipe the smile off of his face. but it’s okay because neither can jaemin.

**Author's Note:**

> mason and i did that thing where he start talking about dumb shit and then i write a whole fic about it
> 
> you're welcome
> 
> i lowkey don't expect anyone to read this but it's whatever i had to write it i hope you do enjoy if you read it
> 
> \- sonnie


End file.
